Sendoh's Misery
by shadow knight87
Summary: Sendoh wakes up one day and is faced with the greatest predicament of his life…


**Summary: **Sendoh wakes up one day and is faced with the greatest predicament of his life…

**

* * *

****Title: **Sendoh's Misery 

**Author: **shadowknight87

**Warning: **stupid ending… stupid plot... please bear.

* * *

One day in the district of Kanagawa, specifically inside Akira Sendoh's residence...

"It's a nice day to go fishing because the sun is up and the sky is blue," Sendoh said when he woke up to the first rays of the sun

_It's been quite a while now since Uozumi and Ikegami retired from the team and I became the captain,_ he thought to himself as he walked towards the bathroom.

_I wonder what the guys of Shohoku are doing,_ he mused while opening the shower. _Even though their team is strong they still lost in the Inter High Tournament._

Sendoh whistled a happy tune he made up himself as the spattering of water from the shower hit his tall muscular frame and slid down his smooth, pale skin. He went on like this until he finished taking a bath and stepped out of the shower with a thick yellow towel wrapped around his waist.

_I bet they'll train harder on the first day of school,_ he began musing again as he stood before the vanity mirror in his room and reached for his gel. And while he was twisting the cap off, he suddenly remembered a certain troublemaker he had been so fond of ever since the first time they played together, _I wonder what that red-haired cutie is doing today._ He smiled and thought he just might pay Shohoku High a visit... But the wide, anticipatory smile was suddenly wiped off his lips when upon trying to squeeze a large amount of gel onto his hand--

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed because the bottle was empty. "This can't be happening to me!" he exclaimed, running all around the expanse of his spacey room in search of an extra gel. Unfortunately, there was none. _Oh no! I can't let Hana see me like this! Not to mention the whole of Kanagawa! This is... a DISGRACE to... to my EGO! GOD! Not my trademark! My distinguishing aspect! My... My fashion sense!_

He stopped fretting upon catching a sight of his own reflection in the mirror. That longhaired pale-faced guy that could easily pass as a girl if not for his muscular physique. He definitely wouldn't be going anywhere looking as ... awkward as that. "What am I doing, be calm," he tried to hush himself. "All you have to do is buy a gel at the mall." And with this as the only obvious resort he could turn to, he got dressed and wore a cap to hide his long hair before he went directly to the Kanagawa mall.

Upon reaching it, he immediately headed toward his favorite boutique while he searched his pocket and-- To his utter disappointment, he found that he had no money to buy himself a single gel...

* * *

On a basketball court...

The raven-haired boy had been playing basketball for an hour now but he couldn't get a single goal because his soft long hair kept on blocking both of his eyes.

_How can I play in the one-on-one game that do'ahou had challenged me to tomorrow? _Rukawa thought in frustration as he sent another ball toward the goal but only succeeded in making it hit the rim in a clang of mockery that echoed through his head. He had never been used to such a kind of... disappointment.

He huffed and slumped with an impatient thud on the ground. He tried to get his mind straight and unclouded enough by anger to think of a way out of his predicament--his hair was too long and was starting to get to his game. Very bothering. But he didn't want to cut it off either for some reason he alone knew. Then again, it looked like he really had no other choice but--

He suddenly perked up when he remembered a certain smiley hedgehog... erm, just a smiley hedgehog, okay? Even this guy's heart-- cold, callous and all-- would never agree to the special fondness he had for... _Damn! _he snarled inwardly as he pulled himself up to his feet and picked up his basketball from the ground.

"I know what I'm going to do," Rukawa said with newfound determination before abandoning the court.

* * *

At a restaurant...

"Sendoh, nice to see you," a tall ape-like guy greeted Sendoh when the unusually unsmiling lad entered the restaurant.

"Uozumi can I borrow money from you?" Sendoh asked their ex-captain, managing though rather vaguely a slight smile and a look of hopeful imploration. "I'm all broke and it's still a good one week off before my mom sends my allowance."

"Uhm, not a single cent." Uozumi regarded his kohai with an amused frown and was a little disturbed to see the forced smile melt into a look of disappointment, marred faintly with anxiety. He knew better, though, than to ask the guy any questions that might disturb him more so he just said, "I don't have any at this moment but my father's going to give me my salary tomorrow so you just have to return here tomorrow."

Sendoh's face lit up a bit, "Okay, thanks," he managed another smile before departing that place. He knew he could depend on his senpai. At least, he now had tomorrow to look forward to for this whole catastrophe to blow over.

He just would have to stay indoors for the time being...

* * *

Inside Rukawa's residence...

"I think this is enough," Rukawa said before putting all the contents of the gel bottle on his extra soft hair to try and make it look like Sendoh's. To his utter disappointment and frustration, his hair wouldn't stand erect and instead kept on falling on his eyes.

He frowned at his reflection in the mirror and snarled rather impatiently, "I know what I **really** have to do!"

* * *

On the next day, inside Uozumi's restaurant...

"Here Sendoh," Uozumi said, giving half of his salary to his now grinning kohai. "But what are you going to do with this large amount of money?" his nosey side couldn't really help but prod.

"I have no stock of gel in my house so I have to buy myself a new stock," Sendoh said.

Uozumi's eyebrows raised to the stars. "Eh?" He was sort of expecting a deeper reason... a better use of the money he had toiled very hard for. It was exactly the amount he needed to finally be able to buy himself that car he had been saving hard for in the past months. But the grateful, satisfied smile he saw on Sendoh's lips somehow calmed the disappointed fury that was struggling to rise to his heart. At least, he was very honest and didn't even try to weave out a lameass excuse like some other guy would do. And well, only heartless fools get angered by honest answers, ne? Anyway, he knew he could trust Sendoh to pay him up as soon as he got his allowance, so...

"Thanks a lot Uozumi," Sendoh exclaimed with delight before turning to depart the restaurant. Uozumi couldn't help but smile at how easy Sendoh's happiness could be spurred--just like a child's.

The now blitheful lad went directly to the mall.

"At last, now I can buy a gel," Sendoh said, heading straight for the gel section. And just imagine how his face had fallen again when he found that the shelf was empty.

There was not a single gel on it. Nil. Zilch. Nada.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sendoh screamed.

"Excuse me sir, what's wrong?" the nearest saleslady asked rather cautiously.

"Gel! Where's all your gel?" Sendoh said.

"Oh that, a guy--a cute guy," she said, biting her lip with a blush. "Well, he bought all our gel. Even our stocks." _God, where are all these cute guys coming from?_ she thought to herself as she peered through the brim of this guy's cap straight into those flashing blue eyes. The guy, unfortunately was too upset to notice her flat attempt at flirting.

"When are you going to have a stock?" Sendoh asked, obviously trying to rein in his temper.

"Maybe next week or next month," the lady replied, a little huffily. It was the second time today that her charms failed to work a guy out.

Sendoh took in a very, very deep breath before he was able to say, "Thank you." He then turned and walked away, looking rather dejected. A month? Did that lady say a MONTH? He couldn't live as long as that in his condition. He decided to search the other stores for even the cheapest kind of gel--anything to hold his hair up! But to his growing disappointed wonder, he found none.

And so he just kept on walking and walking still rather dejected, and at the same time furiously cursing that person who swiped out all the gel in the face of Kanagawa. Never really looking... unaware of his surrounding until...

"BEEBEEP!" a truck horn honked loudly. Sendoh only had a moment to look at the onrushing vehicle before--

SCREEEEECH! CRAAASH! BLAG!

**THE END**

**Note: **This is another fiction I did for the 2003 SD Slamfest… **Scenario 7: **_All the hair gel in Kanagawa has suddenly gone missing, throwing Sendoh's world off-balance..._

**Note II: **Again, the yaoi-hintings are not my doing… unless I get my oneechan a leash of her own, she will never stay away from my fictions xp


End file.
